( Shinto) Misaki Kei
Misaki Kei (Shinto) First Name Misaki Last Name Kei IMVU Name PrincessOrchidDeRoman Species Kitsune (In Shinto Realm) Human (In real world) Nicknames Trouble - By her adopted Mother Little Fox – Her adopted Father Age - 98 years old: Nearing the point where she earns her second tail Gender Female Height She is about 5’9 barefoot. Weight 126 pounds Blood type Unknown (Shinto Realm only) B positive (In real World) Behavior/Personality For a Kitsune, Misaki runs on a pretty short fuse. She is constantly over-reacting and easily allows her negative emotions to get the better of her; so much so that it sometimes appears comical. Her general behavior is alert or as if everyone is the bad guy or has a hidden agenda. Despite her behavior she is actually very loyal to Inari (The Shinto God of fertility, rice, tea, and Sake). Many of her actions towards people are linked to her fear of getting to close to people or a group of people (for more read her background). She is a secret romantic, though you’ll never see her swoon over anyone or anything of beauty. In fact, many of the typical traits that go along with a Kitsune are normally not seen when interacting with Misaki. This is probably because of her living situation growing up (read more in background). She is, however, a Kitsune in the Shinto realm and the personality traits that can be found in her are mischievous (or at least she likes to think she is) and a bit sadistic. Clan & Rank Currently Misaki is not part of a particular rank or clan in the real world. She comes from a small village of human farmers. Any particular clan or Rank she ends up in in the YMRP group will depend on how the story unfolds in the Shinto Realm What district do you live in? Being in the Shinto Realm she does not live in a particular rank. However, she will probably end up in District 1 when the group returns to the YMRP role-play. Relationships (As far as relationships with other role-play character, that has yet be determined this list includes relationships in her past as well as NPC‘s) - Jin Kei (Deceased): He is her pervious adopted father. He is a simple human farmer who, along with his wife, raised Misaki from an infant as part of a deal with Inari for his wife’s fertility. Being thought to respect the spirits and having no children of his own, Jin, took a liking to the infant Misaki instantly. Even after Inari upheld her end of the deal and blessed Jin’s wife with children, he still tried to make Misaki feel like one of his own blood. - Azumi Kei (Living): She is Misaki’s previous adopted mother. Being cursed with infertility for a past sin, Azumi and her husband were given a second chance at children by the god Inari. In order for Azumi to bare children of her own, she and her husband needed to prove they could raise a Kitsune child in a loving home. Azumi, who was clearly an unfit mother, never adapted to raising Misaki. In addition to living with the difficulties of raising an infant Kitsune, Azumi looked at Misaki as punishment. There were a few moments through Misaki’s childhood where Azumi would show compassion towards the young Misaki; particularly close to the time Azumi was pregnant with her own child. After Azumi gave birth to Sho, her first son, she did everything in her power to show Misaki that she no longer belonged. - Akira (NPC); Akira is a Japanese Chin. After Misaki rebelled against her God, Inari. Inari cursed her with constant attachment to the creature a Kitsune hate most; A Dog. Akira is a fine-boned, dainty beast with a square shape. She has giant bug eyes and fat legs. Though she is considered both adorably ugly and friendly to everyone she comes in contact with, Misaki appears to find the dog annoy. Akira is also one Misaki’s main weaknesses. In addition to the curse of having the dog with her all times Inari ensured that Misaki could never simply kill the dog. Akira is blessed with immortality, unless something happens that Misaki could have prevented. If Akira dies than Misaki dies instantly as well. - Fighting Style: Jujitsu: Though she is not an expert by any means Weapon of Choice (The following Weapons apply only to the Shinto realm unless stated otherwise) Fox Fire: Misaki is able use foxfire. The main source of her power comes from her single fox tail. Being a younger Kitsune, she does not have a strong handle on it. When upset or irritated, her tail can light up in flames for a brief second. Gender Transformation: Like all Kitsune she is able to take on different forms when she needs too. This power takes up a lot of energy. Misaki rarely does it Disaster Manipulation: In the beginning this is a power that Misaki isn’t even aware she is getting. When she disobeys Inari, she slowly begins to change from a loyal follower of Inari into an evil Kitsune. If she continues down her path of evil, she will become aware of it. Disasters she creates depends on her mood (for example; Sad/flood, Anger/ earthquake or blizzard, greedy/ drought, etc.) Claws: Misaki has very Sharpe retractable claws. Due to her slightly sadistic nature she enjoys nothing more than drawing them along her opponent’s skin and watching them shrink away in fear and suspense. They tend to come out at times when she doesn’t mean for them too, this leads to a lot of ripped clothing and even accidently injures. Weakness As previously stated, Misaki's weaknesses are contributed mainly to her emotions. This is a list of weaknesses that not only include combat weaknesses but overall weakness of the characther Akira- If for some reason her unlikely canine companion is kidnapped, Misaki has to drop everything to ensure its safety. This is due to punishment handed down to her by Inari for her rebellion. If Akira is injuried, Misaki will recieve the injure as well. If Akira dies, Misaki has a total of 7 hours to live. Her Kitsune Ball: Kitsune usually carry around a ball of energy that holds with it the Kitsune's freedom. For the sake of the roleplay, those Kitsune most loyal to Inari give the God this ball to ensure loyality. Misaki keeps her Kitsun ball on her person at all times. If someone is to take this ball from her that person obtains complete control of her. This ball is well-hidden ( I'll never tell! NEVER)) Her temper: A direct result to her insecures. Misaki's temper is easy to control. Things that trigger her temper are: Arrogance, People talking about her white hair, Dogs, Dogs Dogs, and losing to ANYTHING...EVER Allies/Enemies Allies: Akira, Jin Kei, the God Inari (will be updated as the story grows) Enemies: Azumi Kei, Village Leader Matsumoto, Village guard, Jin Kei’s extended family, Sho- her adopted brother Background Misaki’s story begins in the arms of a poor farming couple. These newlyweds were cursed with infertility and were desperate to raise a family. Jin, the husband, prayed to Inari to bless his wife with fertility so that he could have children to help him on the farm one day. Inari saw that Jin was a good man and truly did want to bless him. However, Inari knew that Jin’s wife held in her womb a dark and well-desired curse. Due to a secret sin, Azumi was deemed an unfit mother by the spirits and forbidden from having children. However, Inari did not want to punish Jin, a good man, for his wife’s past deeds, so he came to Jin in a dream one night and proposed a test . If Jin and his wife could raise one of Inari’s servants, an infant Kitsune, in a good home, than after 7 years Azumi would be blessed with a fertile womb. Without hesitating, Jin accepted the deal and when the young couple awoke in the morning an infant female Kitsune laid at the door of their bedroom. Though she was not a child of his own, let alone a human, Jin Kei instantly became obsessed with the child. She was perfect in his eyes, despite her differences. And as she grew up, Jin began seeing the benefits to raising a Kitsune as his own. Her powers allowed him to produce healthy crops, even in the worst of climates. Her trickster nature and curiosity always provided him a laugh on tough days. However, Azumi disliked the child. She viewed Misaki as a final punishment for her p ast wrong doing. In her eyes, Misaki was a sick job that the sent her. She was jealous of Jin’s love for the Kitsune and even feared that one day Misaki would grow up and steal him away. And despite all her hatred for her adopted daughter, Azumi was forced to provide the child with the best home possible. At the end of the 7 years Azumi’s work paid off and the couple gave birth to their first born son. Azumi did everything in her power to take Jin’s attention away from Misaki and onto his son; and it worked. Years passed since the birth of the couple’s son, Sho, and Misaki had turned into nothing more than a good luck charm for farming. As Misaki grew older she grew hateful; towards Azumi, towards the son, even Jin. She wondered why Inari didn't just t ake her back, her task was over. So she spent her days working the farm alone using her powers to provi de the family success year after year. As isolation began to affect her, she grew cold and detached. One night, she was awoken from her bed to an anger Jin. He grabbed her by her ear and threw her to the ground. The scent of Sake thick on his breath. In his free hand he held a small portion of his harvest. The vegetable leaves where dry and brown. Drunk, he accused Misaki of purposely destroying his harvest. He began to throw things and shook her. All the a neglect and abuse of the past years built up and Misaki let out a sharp snarl followed by a flash of light from the tip of her t ail; Fire. Jin caught fire instantly and let her go. He ran around the house in a drunken panic, causing more flames everywhere he went. Misaki escaped the home and left it to burn with Jin and his family He began to throw things and shook her. All the a neglect and abuse of the past years built up and Misaki let out a sharp snarl followed by a flash of light from the tip of her tail; Fire. Jin caught fire instantly and let her go. He ran around the house in a drunken panic, causing more flames everywhere he went. Misaki escaped the home and left it to burn with Jin and his family still inside. As she walked away she realized she wasn’t going back to She abandoned her, there was no one. With a tent of Darkness in her heart, Misaki left the Kei home to face the rest of her 900 years alone. (This will be edited as I become more familiar with the character. I’ll add more detail about her childhood and relationships in the future. This is purely a summary) Category:Biography Category:Shinto